Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior lamp for a vehicle having an air vent. More particularly, it relates to an interior lamp for a vehicle having an air vent, which integrates the interior lamp and the air vent for air conditioning into one.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle (e.g., bus) is provided with an interior lamp (e.g., reading lamp) that is disposed over a passenger's seat to light the corresponding seat for convenience such as reading, an air vent that discharges cold air from an air conditioner or hot air from a heater, and a louver assembly that includes a louver plate assembled while supporting the interior lamp and the air vent.
As shown in FIG. 7, a louver plate 10 is mounted with an interior lamp 12 disposed at one side based on a speaker at the center thereof and an air vent 14 disposed at the other side thereof.
In this case, the air vent 14 has a discharge port that communicates with an air duct, and is openable/closable. Also, the discharge port is mounted so as to be adjustable in size.
However, since the interior lamp and the air vent are separately disposed in the louver assembly, there is an inconvenience in that the angle of the interior lamp and the opening angle of the air vent need to be separately adjusted.
Also, since the interior lamp and the air vent are separately provided, the area and weight of the louver plate increase and the manufacturing cost also increases.
Furthermore, since the spaces for mounting the interior lamp and the air vent need to be separately provided in the louver plate, the layout of the louver plate becomes complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.